


Mumbo-jumbo

by TooRational



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fate & Destiny, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fortune Telling, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, boys don't know they're in love, boys go to a fortune teller, they're obviously soulmates come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational
Summary: "You will soon get an answer to a question that has been plaguing you for a long time. I see a dark figure with compelling eyes, he is the one you’ve been waiting for. He has the answers you seek."The raspy-voiced, impossible-to-tell-what-age-she-is woman trails her fingers down Patrick's pale palm.Or: Pete and Patrick visit a fortune-teller.
Relationships: Patrick Stump & Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Mumbo-jumbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarredsodeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/gifts).



> So I made an [astrology-related post on tumblr](https://toorational.tumblr.com/post/635715760116858880/toorational-so-that-reminds-me-i-have-this), and [@shark-myths](shark-myths.tumblr.com/) / [scarredsodeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep) made me write this. I swear, it was like the ficlet muse knocked me over the head with a frying pan.
> 
> ♥

"You will soon get an answer to a question that has been plaguing you for a long time. I see a dark figure with compelling eyes, he is the one you’ve been waiting for. He has the answers you seek."

The raspy-voiced, impossible-to-tell-what-age-she-is woman trails her fingers down Patrick's pale palm.

Patrick very carefully doesn't glance at Pete, with his dark hair and impossible eyes, who Patrick can practically feel vibrating with excitement to his left.

He also doesn't say ' _you don't say_ ' in his most sarcastic tone of voice, and he'd like credit for that. Like, Pete owes him five-- no, _six_ uninterrupted hours on Garage Band.

How did they even end up here?

Patrick scoffs to himself; _internally,_ because he’s polite like that.

Isn’t _that_ the eternal question when your best friend is Pete Wentz.

"Hmm, this is odd," the woman says, and Patrick draws his woolgathering thoughts back to the present... _situation_. "Let me see your palm."

Patrick is confused for a whole split second – she has his palm, doesn't she? does she need the other one, too? – and twitches his arm a few inches upwards before Pete's palm joins his on the table.

"Ahh, interesting indeed," the woman says, cradling Pete's hand like one would a cup of tea whose leaves will tell you your fortune. "I feel it now. Your energies, they vibrate in synchronicity. It seems your paths have intertwined unexpectedly. A stroke of luck it was. A touch of Destiny itself, if you will."

And did this lady seriously just start talking about capital-letter-D-obvious _Destiny_?

Patrick glances at Pete, eye roll at the ready, but Pete is looking at the woman with gleeful interest, obviously hanging on every _clearly_ made up word.

 _Un_ -freaking-believable.

Patrick is five years younger than this clown – Pete, that is, not the actual, legitimate, _professional_ clowns around here – you'd think the guy is over this mumbo-jumbo. He’s more gullible than a– a–

Who the fuck would be very gullible? A sheep? How would they even measure that? Is there some kind of machine that–

Patrick blinks hard to reset his errant brain and tries not to glare at the lady selling them a whole crap load of–

"It might not have been planned, or foretold, but once it happened, it cannot be undone. You are forever bound, your paths on this earth intertwined for as long as you both draw breath. Where one goes, the other shall follow. What happiness or grief befalls one of you, the other shall share. When everyone else abandons you, he shall remain by your side, steady as the ground beneath your feet, shining like the moon in the sky. What the two of you can accomplish when united has no limit, no earthly boundary. You have the potential to touch countless souls, to bring relief, joy, and happiness to this world. You need to but reach for it, let go of the last of the walls. Don't you feel it, the vibration of your souls singing in harmony? Don’t you feel them calling out for each other?"

– ... um.

Patrick tries to breathe through the wild racing of his heart, and fails.

Beside him, Pete is a warm, familiar, beloved presence, immovable as a marble monument.

And the penny drops.

*


End file.
